


Let It Out

by CascadingElegance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coping, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, Reader-Insert, Thunderstorms, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: Thor has never exactly been an emotional man, and after the happenings of the battle with Thanos, he doesn't exactly know how to handle it. Best just hold the emotions in and hope they go away, right? Wrong.orWhen Thor can't handle his bottled up emotions anymore.





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having a hell of a time coping with Infinity War and I've never really written much angst before so like, here we go guys. This is a journey we gotta take together. 
> 
> Only read this over once, just to warn y'all.

The storm that was oh so relentlessly drenching not only your body, but the world around you as well, was getting worse by the second. Thunder boomed loudly and confusion touched every single one of your nerves because before you went out on your run you had checked the weather, it saying that it was going to be clear for the rest of the evening, but that was obviously not the case.

It was beginning to be difficult to see as you frantically tried to run back to the Avengers Facility, not wanting to be caught in what the worst of the storm had to offer. You knew you were already a drowned rat, but getting struck by lightning was not on your agenda for the day. 

It felt like you had been out in the rain for hours by the time you were pulling the door open, sloppily making your way into the kitchen. Steve sat at the island reading the newspaper, and Tony was pouring his seventh cup of coffee for the day. 

You shook off what rain you could, effectively soaking Steve in the process, causing Tony to stare at you with a smirk. Clearing your throat, you glanced outside before speaking. “It sure is comin’ down out there. Where did this come from?” 

Tony took a sip of his drink, sitting down across from Steve. “Your favorite weather God is having a fit.” He commented, an uninterested expression on his face as he watched you brush your sopping wet hair back. 

Immediately your eyes widened, before furrowing in confusion. “And no one thought it would be a good idea to try to calm him down?” You asked harshly, glaring at the two men.

“That’s kind of your job, sweetcheeks, being his girlfriend and all.” Tony commented, and you had to hold yourself back from taking a swing right at his face. Steve stayed silent during the altercation, which only angered you more. 

“You could at least act like you care. He’s done nothing but comfort the two of you over the loss of Peter and Bucky, and now there is no consideration towards him when he’s obviously going through something.” You stomped out of the room, frantically searching for Thor. 

Thor had been relatively silent about his feelings ever since the fight with Thanos. You’d tried to get him to talk about what he was feeling, about losing Loki, Heimdall, and Asgard...but he wouldn’t. He’d kept them bottled up but assured you that he was fine whenever you would ask, kissing you softly on the temple and smiling, sometimes even going as far as trying to distract you with /other/ things to keep you from talking about it. 

You were worried about him, and needless to say, your worry was well warranted.

When you finally did find Thor, he was a wreck. Your shared room was in shambles, as was the man who sat in the middle of the bed. Which, by the way, was the only object still in one piece. Your heart about sunk in your chest at his state, and you tentatively took a step closer as to not startle him.

“Baby?” You asked softly, standing a few feet away from where he was sitting. When he looked up at you, it was obvious to tell that everything had hit him at once. You’d never seen Thor cry before, as long as you’d known him, and right then and there your heart shattered. 

You scrambled over to the bed faster than your feet could carry you, and in seconds Thor had you scooped up into his arms, bringing you into his lap, not even minding that you were soaking wet. He held onto you like his life depended on it, and his body shook violently with sobs as he finally let his emotions out. 

Gently, you took his face in your hands so that he was looking at you. The sadness in his eyes couldn’t be described in words, and you had to bite the inside of your lip to keep from crying as well. Your thumbs carefully stoked his stubble covered cheeks, and he moved to rest his forehead against yours, screwing his eyes shut as he took a shaky breath to try to calm himself. One of your hands moved up to run through his short locks of hair, and a small sigh left his lips at the feeling. As self conscious as he was at his haircut at first, he always told you that the attention you gave to it made him feel much better about the new style. 

“Let it out.” Your voice broke the silence as you played with his hair. “You’ve been holding it in far too long for it to be considered healthy. It is okay to mourn for them. For Loki. For Heimdall and Asgard. For your friends who are gone. It is okay, darling.” Thor’s eyes reopened and he stared at you, a deep sadness but yet a deep appreciation also there.

When he finally found words, it was a quiet “I love you” followed by a bone crushing hug. Tears dampened your shirt, but you didn’t mind at all, considering you were still soaked from your failed run. This man had been through far more than anyone could handle, and it was about time he finally let it out.

The storm outside raged on for a few more hours as Thor spilled his feelings to you. You listened, rubbing small circles on his back and occasionally running your fingers through his hair, uttering few words of comfort here and there. 

The rain dulled to nothing but a little pitter patter as Thor drifted off, thoroughly exhausted from the weight of all the recent happenings crushing down on him suddenly. You were relieved that he had finally dealt with the pain he was holding in, and despite the both of you sporting damp clothes, you slid down next to him to try to sleep as well.


End file.
